A teacher's problems
by masterjohn2
Summary: Watch over Daichi Hisao as he has to face the problems of overseeing the service club and everyone involved with it. Mostly Canon some AU [OCxHaruno]
1. Prologue Welcome

Hello there audience.I am super excited to introduce myself to you. My name is Daichi HIsao (Last name, First name), 22 years old, and about to officially become a teacher…. Almost officially. You see today is my first day on the job as a teacher's shadow and if I do well I'll supposedly be hired. Now I know what you must be wondering, what school am I teaching at.

Well I am going to be teaching at Sobu Highschool, and would you look at the time if I keep on talking so I'm afraid I'm going to be late. So I'm afraid I have to go and watch over me gods of teaching.


	2. Chapter 1 Shizuka-sensei

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beeep Beeeep Beeeeep_

"Ugggghhhh Shut up you stupid Alarm Clock"

Wait. What time is it? Shit it is my shadow day at work I don't wanna be late.

I jerked up my head from my bed and double checked my alarm clock

"Whew only 7:20."

I got up out of my bed and headed towards the small kitchen in my 3ldk apartment and opened stood in front of my fridge.

"Don't worry mom I'm following my dreams like you would've wanted. I'm only one step away from becoming the teacher I always wanted to be." I said while staring at a picture on the fridge.

I opened my fridge and grabbed some eggs and ham and walked towards my stove. I cooked some simple eggs and ham then put it on top of some rice and ate it for breakfast. After eating breakfast I went back into my bedroom and went to my closet.

"Mmmm should I go black suit, or maybe pinstripe? Nah. Maybe the blue? No blue is not a very worky color. I think I'll just stick with the classic black."

I put on my black suit and exited my apartment. Luckily Sobu High school is only a 10 minute walk from my house or else I'd be late right now.

"Ah good morning Daichi-chan*" said a woman's voice across the street

"Ah good morning Akane-san" I said back to the old lady across the street

Akane Ao is a 67 year old woman across the street who sometimes cooks me dinner when she has leftovers from making too much food for her grandkids Akane Mio and Akane Yoichi.

"Where are you going of to this morning in your suit dear?" asked Akane.

"I'm going to job interview." I replied

"Ohhh, I see break a leg Daichi-chan."

"Thank Akane-san. Bye gotta run."

"Bye dear."

As I finished my conversation with Akane I turned towards the road and walked down the street made a left then a right and continued further down to where I saw Sobu High School and some students now and then streaming in. I entered and asked a student where the headmaster's office was and entered.

"Excuse me headmaster." I said when I walked in

"Yes, what is it?" he replied

"I'm the shadow teacher who was supposed to come in today."

"Ahh Daichi-sensei* I see come in come in."

"Listen Daich-sensei you will be shadowing under Shizuka Hiratsuka-sensei. She is the teacher of class 2f and will take care of you for the rest of the week. Now if she puts in a good word then you're hired so you better be on your best behavior now."

"Yes headmaster."

"Follow me Daichi."

"Okay" I replied

We exited the office and walked down the halls to the faculty office where it had multiple cubicles and a miniature teacher's lounge off to the side where I saw a female teacher smoking. The headmaster walked over to the lady on the couch and said

"Oi Shizuka-san meet Daichi-san he'll be your shadow teacher for the week guide him around and tell me how he does at the end of the week"

"Yeah sure head." replied Shizuka-sensei.

"Okay Daichi-san meet Shizuka-san she'll take of you." said the headmaster.

I stretched out my hand towards her and she grabbed it and we performed a very awkward handshake.

"Nice to meet you Daichi-sensei." she said.

"Nice to meet you Shizuka-sensei." I replied

"You can call me Shizuka-san, drop the sensei and I'll call you Daichi-san." replied Shizuka-san.

"Uhh okay Shizuka-san."

"Good. Now let's go class is about to begin" she said while smoldering her cigarette.

"Umm are you sure a teacher should be smoking on school property?" I asked

"Huh what was that Daichi-san?" replied Shizuka in a threatening voice.

"Nothing nothing at all."

"Good now let's go."

We walked down the hallways to Class 2f and entered.

"Class I want you to meet our new shadow teacher for a week. Don't bully him." said Shizuka

"Yes, Sensei." said all the students but one who looked to be sleeping.

The sleeping student had black hair and a little bit of bed head at the front and was slouched over like he wanted to die. I wonder what is wrong with him.

"Okay everyone hand in your essays that were due today." stated Shizuka.

When everyone finished handing in their papers I sat in the back of the room the rest of day taking notes on all of Shizuka's lessons. When school ended Shizuka went up to me.

"Hey Daichi-san, mind helping me with this one club I'm the advisor for." she asked.

"No, I don't mind I'll help."

"Cool, I'm the advisor for the service club by the way. It only has one member right now but it should grow sooner or later." said Shizuka.

"One member and it is allowed to be club?" I asked

"Well we have to make exceptions sometimes." stated Shizuka.

"I guess."

We headed out of the classroom to what looked to be an unused classroom and entered.

"Hey Yukino-chan, meet Daichi-san he is my shadow teacher for the week." said Shizuka.

In the room sat a beautiful girl with long flowing black hair and sharp eyes that seemed to stare through one soul. She just sat there and turned to look and Shizuka and said

"Hello there Daichi-sensei, my is Yukinoshita Yukino."

"Nice to meet you Yukinoshita-san." I replied

…..No response.

"She is a little bit cold and she be blunt at times so don't be offended that is just her personality." whispered Shizuka.

"So what is the point of this club?" I asked Yukinoshita.

"It is to correct and fix the problems of people say such as Shizuka-sensei and her deteriorating health due to smoking, but of course that problem cannot be solved so it has been given up on." stated Yukinoshita.

"Whew, you just got reveal Shizuka-san." I stated

"Shut Daichi." said Shizuka as she glared at me.

"Well anyways I understand the point of this club now but I don't understand why people don't join it." I stated

"It is because they can not become accustomed to my honesty, looks, and brains." stated Yukinoshita.

I can a hundred percent now see why people don't join.

"Well anyways, Daichi you'll watch the club now for me when I'm gone." stated Shizuka.

"I'm afraid that is always sensei." replied Yukinoshita.

"She got you again Shizuka-san." I told Shizuka.

Ignoring Yukinoshita's comment Shizuka continued on; "You'll watch over the club from now on and I'm pretty sure we'll be getting a new member tomorrow."

"What how?" asked Yukinoshita.

"Let's just say that he doesn't know yet, but he will join." said Shizuka.

* A few hours later*

*sigh*

That teacher is a handful and now I have to watch over a blunt student who won't pull her punches even towards a teacher everyday. This isn't how I imagined my first day would go.

I walked up the stairs to my apartment and opened the door.

"Oh well let's just hope tomorrow goes better and let's see who that student she was talking about is."


	3. Chapter 2 Hachiman

*Authors note: Thank you for the review I didn't expect people to actually read this. I'll try to take it to heart. I'll also be writing this in the car so I might be distracted when writing.*

 _Beep bep beep beep_

Ughhhhh. I'm up I'm up.

I got out of my bed and did my usual daily routine when I woke up and put on the same suit as yesterday and headed out.

"Good morning Daichi-san."

"Good morning gotta go."

I walked to Sobu High School and went to the faculty office.

"Good morning Daichi-san." said Shizuka as she wrapped her arm around my head.

"Morning Shizuka-san." I replied.

"Well then you ready, make sure to pay attention and be on your best behavior."

"Um one thing before we go Shizuka-san. Who was the student that you said was going to join the service club?" I asked.

"Heheheh, you'll see after school." she said with a devilish grin across her face.

We walked to class 2f and I went to the back of the room and sat there observing.

I observed the students thoroughly today and what, why is one student's hair blonde, another platinum, another orange, and another blue? Are those their natural hair colors?

All of the sudden Shizuka called on the orange hair one who wasn't paying attention and was doodling something in her notebook.

"Yuigahama-san what are you doing?" said Shizuka while tapping her on the head.

"Sorry Hiratsuka-sensei." replied Yuigahama

Wait, Hiratsuka-sensei? Shit have I been calling her by her first name all this time? Then again all the faculty call her that and Yukinoshita called her that. Guess we're exceptions. I should let her call me by my first name then.

 _Ding dong ding ding dong dong_

Lunch finally, I'm starving.

"Hey Hayato let's go eat." said some delinquent looking kid.

"Okay I'm coming Tobe." replied the blond haired kid.

I see the blond haired kid is Hayato and the delinquent looking kid is Tobe. Got it.

"Hey Hachiman, come with me. You two Daichi-san." said Shizuka.

"Call Hisao-san, Shizuka-san" I replied.

"What why?" she asked.

"Because I've been calling you by your first name so you should call me mine."

"Mmmm okay Hisao-san. Let's go."

The black haired kid with the bed head followed me and Shizuka to the faculty office where we sat down across from each other on the couches.

"Now listen Hachiman." said Shizuka while lighting a cigarette.

"What do you mean you're a bear?" she asked.

"What a bear?" I asked.

"It's my spiritual animal, I stay alone and hunt by myself and don't cooperate with others." replied Hachiman.

"Ugggghh listen Hachiman, just try to play friendly with others. Please come see me after school for your punishment for continuously sleeping in class and disobeying my instructions." said Shizuka.

Ahh so he's the student. I think he and Yukinoshita will get along.

"Wait, you never a punishment and when did I disobey your instructions and aren't you supposed to set an example for students? You're not setting a very good one by smoking in the faculty office." replied Hachiman

Wow these types of students just aren't afraid of Shizuka huh.

"Okay then Hachiman, now you will be cleaning my desk and meeting my after school." replied Shizuka while being passive aggressive.

"Huh? Is the even allowed?" asked Hachiman

"Now it is." said Shizuka with her usual devil grin.

"Yes sensei…" said Hachiman

Hachiman got up out of seat and left the office and I assumed back to where ever he eats lunch.

"Is that the kid for the service club?" I asked.

"Yup." said Shizuka while puffing out a cloud of smoke.

"I think the two of them will get along." I said.

"I think so two, I just hope they can break each others walls in their hearts." replied Shizuka.

"I think they will. They got quite a bit of similarities from what I just saw."

"Yeah you're right they do quite a bit of similarities. Hopefully Yukino will fix those deadfish eyes of his."

"Maybe, his eyes looked pretty alive to me. They just looked at the world like it was gray and he shouldn't get involved." I replied

"I'm pretty sure you're the only one who sees his eyes like that." she said.

"Maybe." I said while shrugging.

*A few hours later*

We walked up to Hachiman who was slouching over his desk presumably asleep.

"Hachiman get up we're taking you to your punishment." said shizuka will tapping him on the head with her clipboard.

"Come on kid let's go." I said.

"Sensei you're not even that much older then me. You're not like Shizuka-sensei who's nearly a middle aged." replied Hachiman.

Well he's got a point and damn these guys pull no punches on their teachers.

"Mmmm what was that Hachiman?" said Shizuka.

"Nothing."

We walked to the unused classroom where the service club was located and entered where Yukinoshita was again sitting on a chair just reading.

"Welcome back senseis." said Yukinoshita without looking from her book

"I thought I told you to knock Shizuka-sensei."

"You would never respond if I did." replied Shizuka

"Wait we're supposed to knock we didn't you tell me Shizuka-san?" I asked

"Because then you would never enter." she said

Then I remembered Hachiman's existence, sorry Hachiman, and looked over to see his reaction.

He was just surprised. His eyes were wide and he was staring.

All of the sudden Yukinoshita jumped and covered her chest with hands.

"And who is this pervert?" asked Yukinoshita

"Oh him He is Hikigaya Hachiman, he's your new member." replied Shizuka.

"Wait wait when did I agree to join this loner's club?" asked Hachiman.

"I don't think you're very different from me in terms of being a loner in fact you may even be worse." said Yukinoshita.

"Anyways Hachiman meet Yukino Yukino meet Hachiman." said Shizuka

"I know who she is." scoffed Hachiman.

Yukinoshita just didn't say anything.

"Well anyways I'll leave you two to your own devices." said Shizuka

"Wait what. You're going to leave me with this dead-eyed pervert? What happens if he tries to violate me." said Yukinoshita in a seemingly sarcastic voice and body language.

"Well if he does don't worry Hisao-san will be here with you." replied Shizuka

"Wait what how come I have to stay?" I asked

"Cause I charged you with watching over the club duh." said Shizuka like it was obvious.

"Anyways enjoy your time you three." said Shizuka as she left the room.

 _Sigh_

I just stood there listening to those two jabs going back and forth and thinking

"What the hell have I gotten into?"


End file.
